Just the two of us
by Luna Shakspeare 19
Summary: You and Jerome have been best friends for as long as you could remember. Growing up as circus children meant that you had always looked out for each other. When you hear him and his mother fighting you decide to go comfort him and Jerome talks about how when you're old enough you'll leave together.


Gotham City may not have been the safest city in the world, but it was still your favorite. You couldn't quite put your finger on it but there was just something about it that made you love it. It was as if the city was shrouded in mystery and you loved a good mystery.

The circus you lived and worked with came to Gotham once or twice a year. Your mother was a fortune teller and your father was an animal trainer. You, on the other hand, did not have such an exciting job. You did odd jobs around the place and helped whenever you could. You would help clean up after the animals, mend the performer's clothes, put up tents, basically anything that needed to be done you were the one for the job. Your parents said the place would fall apart without you and you couldn't help but think they might have been right. When you weren't working you were spending all your time with your best friend, Jerome Valeska.

As circus children, the two of you had grown up together and had spent all your time together. You knew everything about each other. Everyone at the circus said it was as if you could read each other's minds. Your mother would make jokes about there being a wedding in the future. These comments often made you blush.

One day when the circus had just arrived in Gotham you were making your way to the trailer that Jerome shared with his mother. As you got closer you could hear the two of them arguing. You couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Jerome suddenly came storming out of the trailer and cursed at his mother before walking away with his back to you. You followed him to the edge of the circus near the docks and watched as he sat on the damp ground, turning his attention to the water. You made your way over and sat next to him. He didn't look at you, but you could tell he knew it was you. His shoulders relaxed, and he reached out to hold your hand. You squeezed his hand.

You knew about the trouble Jerome had with his mother, but he assured you that he could handle it. You wanted to believe him, but the bruises said otherwise. Jerome was your best friends and it pained you see him being treated like this.

"What was it about this time?" You finally asked. He signed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"You know what a nag she is, especially after she's had a drink. It's not important Doll." He replied.

"I just hate seeing you like this." You whispered.

Jerome stood up and pulled you up with him. He turned you to face the water and leaned on your shoulder.

"Just think Dollface, one day you and I will get out of here and start a new life. As soon as your eighteen." He said happily. You smiled, Jerome was eighteen, but your birthday wasn't for another two months. Most people your age would have been desperate to leave home, but you had promised your parents that you wouldn't leave home until you were at least eighteen. You didn't really see the point in this deal, but it made your parents happy.

"You could just leave on your own and I could come find you." I suggested with a small smile.

"No way, it's always been the two of us and that's how it's going to stay. I've had to deal with that bitch my whole life I can wait a few more months." Jerome before kissing your check, causing your face to heat up. You removed yourself from his grip and put your hands on your hips.

"What you going to do when you meet a nice girl, she won't be too happy with me hanging around or what if I meet someone? Whose to say we won't get jealous?" You asked with a smug grin. On the outside, you looked indifferent to the idea like it was no big deal but, on the inside, this was something that really bothered you. You weren't too confident about your chances of meeting someone as you were too shy and quiet, but Jerome was handsome and a charmer, he could have any girl he wanted. If anyone was going to get hurt from one of you being in a relationship, it was going to be you.

"Relax Doll, why would I want anyone else when I have you? Like I said it's going to be the two of us. I mean how else if it going to be?" He asked. "Besides any guy who gets close to you is going to have to answer to me."

"Just the two of us. It sounds nice, I can't wait for my birthday. Where are we going to go?" You asked excitedly.

"Anywhere you want and whenever we go we'll visit the circus to see everyone and tell them how great we're doing." He assured you.

"I love it just, us the two of us." You said with a bright smile as you hugged Jerome. He held you tight. Little did you know what would happen between now and your birthday.

Author's note: I first posted this on Tumblr but I haven't got any feedback from it so I decided to post it here. This is my first Gotham fic and who doesn't love Jerome? Please read and review. I might write a second chapter but use Jeremiah if I get enough feedback, let me know in the reviews.


End file.
